1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking pins generally and more particularly to hairpin style cotter keys.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various forms of cotter keys, headed pin fastners, hairpin fastners, clinch pins, hitch pins, humped cotters, and similar clips are utilized today in applications where standard roll pin fastners would not be satisfactory. Such fastners are preferred in the agricultural, aircraft and automotive industries because a positive lock feature is mandatory for personal and equipment protection reasons. The rapidly expanding phenomena of products liability claims has necessitated the utilization of new forms of fastners such as those identified above to prevent inadvertent or accidental loss. Exemplary of some of the prior art devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,399,119, Howell, 1946, and 3,175,453, Williams, 1965. Other examples can be found in the product catalogs of the following industries: CEM Company, Inc., Danielson, Connecticut; Bee Industries, Inc., Watertown, Wisconsin; Standard Horse Nail, New Brighton, Pennsylvania; Leitzke Division, Medalist Industries, Hustisford, Wisconsin; Western Wire Products Company, St. Louis, Missouri.
Many of these devices, however, have proven to be unsatisfactory or unsuitable for their intended purpose because of loss created by vibrations in their applications. Further disadvantages arise from inconvenience due to size, weight or complexity of the device. The necessity of special tools or procedures for their installation, or the acquisition of individuals having special skills and mechanical aptitudes to apply them have all been objectionable characteristics of the prior art devices. Additional disadvantages have been the unwarranted expenditures of time and effort by workmen to install such devices while exposing themselves to unjustifiable risk of harm.